1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a latch-type stackable connector, and more particularly to a stackable connector in which two fixing latch pieces are respectively mounted on two sides of the base seat. In addition, two latching pieces are respectively inserted in two sides of the connector. When the connectors are stacked on the base seat, the latching pieces are latched with the fixing latch pieces of the base seat or latched with each other to firmly fix the connectors and stack the connectors on the base seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, packaged body such as nand flash is mounted on the circuit board of a computer or other electronic digital product to speed the processing. Conventionally, the packaged bodies are one by one soldered on the circuit board. Accordingly, each packaged body will occupy a certain space of the circuit board. In the case that numerous packaged bodies are to be mounted, the surface of the circuit board must be increased. Under such circumstance, it is impossible to minimize the volume of the product. Furthermore, in the case that a user needs to expand and add some packaged bodies on the circuit board, there will be no reserved space for the additional packaged bodies. As a result, it is necessary for the user to remove the original packaged body and replace the original packaged body with a new one with larger capacity or higher rank. Such replacement can be hardly done by a common user.